


Yellow

by WritingForTheRevolution



Series: Shades of You [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Colors, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForTheRevolution/pseuds/WritingForTheRevolution
Summary: Sour, sweet, fun, friendshipThere’s excitement in yellow.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton & Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Shades of You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/759168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been coming back to my unfinished works lately, so here's this series. I really did miss it.
> 
> Once again, this will make more sense if you start at the beginning of the series.
> 
> It's Peggy's turn for the narrative.

Yellow.

It was the color of the lemonade Eliza made in the summer, sweet and tangy at the same time. It was the color of the smooth sand between her toes, the heat of the sun against her skin, and the fuzz on the fat honey bees that landed on the sunflowers. It was the ink that leaked from the neon highlighters at the bottom of her school bag, and the dusty pollen from the dandelions that her sisters powdered on their chins when they were kids to see if they were in love.

It was the color of the hair elastics on the top of her dresser, and it was one of the many bright colors that dotted the piles of thrice-worn clothes strewn across her floor. It was the happy, bubbly energy she possessed and the color that perfectly encompassed her vibrant personality.

It was the color of her name, short, simple, and sparkly.

_Peggy._

It was the entertainment she often created for herself whenever her sisters left her alone, the color of the spirited scenes she painted with only her dolls and a vivid imagination. It was the exuberance and confidence she developed in order to be noticed, and the smile she painted across her face even when people labeled her as annoying. It was a color that should have been too bright to be ignored, but still often went unnoticed, and she was okay with that.

It’s the color of the koi at the aquarium where she volunteered on the weekends, her favorite fish with the gently flowing tails that seemed to hold calmness in their entire bodies.

It was the glow she felt growing inside her chest as she gazed upon the newest additions to the family, the awe she felt when she thought about how much potential her baby siblings had. It was the dizziness that overcame her after the doctor came out and her father collapsed, every hint of the color evaporating from his body. It was the color of the cab that she and her sisters took home, leaving their father under the harsh glare of the hospital lights. It was the color of the soft glow from her lamp as it shone on the pages of her book while she read some thrilling horror at one in the morning trying to ignore Eliza’s soft footsteps in the hall and the sobs from Angelica’s room.

It was the color of the flowers at her mother’s funeral, a stark contrast to the dark clothing of the attendees. It was the color that slipped down her face as she stood next to her sisters, the one that welled in Eliza’s eyes and the one that Angelica tried to hide as she wiped it from her cheeks. It was the color that evaporated from the air as soon as there weren’t any more conversations with guests to distract her from her thoughts, and it was the beat of the drum that pounded through her headphones at ungodly hours of the night when she didn’t want to think anymore.

It was the bitter loneliness that encompassed the entire household for months afterward. It seeped into the gentle singing that came from her mouth at all hours as she stepped up to care for the needy infants in the nursery beside her room. It showed itself in the way she hovered outside Angelica’s room at night when Eliza had finally fallen asleep but the color still floated out from under Angelica’s closed door.

It was the accent color on half the college mail she received, the bright letters encouraging her to apply, and it was the tint of the world when she finally finished months of essays and was awarded more scholarship money than she ever thought she’d have.

It was the color that faded slightly when Angelica went to study in France, and it was the color she brought back with her in boatloads, filling her smile and her eyes and the house that had been so empty for a year.

It was the color of her eyeshadow when she snuck out behind her sisters even though she hadn’t been invited, and it was the color she avoided by hiding in dark corners for the rest of the night with cups of sparkling water that fizzled with the color because she really didn’t want to get drunk, she just wanted to be included. It was the color that exploded around Eliza when Angelica pulled over the guy they had both been staring at, and it was the exuberance that faded from Angelica’s eyes as she watched Eliza walk away with the boy.

It filled the soft, lovestruck smile that graced Eliza’s face most days, especially when Alex was around, the color of the teasing words Peggy tossed at her sister when she stared at her phone instead of paying attention to whatever she happened to be doing, and it was a color that stayed even after they broke up. It appeared in the nervousness when Eliza pulled them into her room to talk, and it was the color that enveloped them when Peggy pulled both her sisters into a hug and told ELiza that they loved her no matter what.

And later, it was the worry that hung in the room when Herc and John and Alex were absent from their next movie night, and it was the color that stayed her fingers as she tried and failed to type a message to send in the group chat.

It was the color that was buried deep in the skin surrounding the fresh scars on John’s wrists, and it was the color that drew her to wrap her arms around him and say nothing even though the color bounced around with a million questions in her head.

It was the color of the nudge she gave Eliza after she caught her staring at a girl in the coffee shop, and it’s the color that spreads across Eliza’s face when she talks about the girl. It was the same one that surrounded her when she was with Alex. And later, it was the color of the smirk she flashed at Angelica after Eliza introduced Maria as her girlfriend, the bright smile they share as Eliza squeezes Maria’s hand, and it was the color in the sour look Angelica sent her way before discreetly passing over asum of money to compensate for her lost bet.

It was the color that disappeared from the room when the door slammed behind John, and again behind Herc, and again behind Maria. And it was the color that drained even more with every word of explanation Eliza gave them.

It was the color that clicked in the lock of her room when she got home, the confusion she felt when she thought about Alex, how much she liked him and enjoyed his company versus how much he did to hurt John. It was the color she ignored when it told her to forgive, and the color she filled herself with when it told her to never forget.

It’s the color of the laughter from the tiny girl in John’s arms as Peggy plays peek-a-boo with her once the shock of the color’s explosion has worn off after John says the girl is his daughter. It’s the faint happiness she can see in John’s eyes as she watches him stare at the girl, and the smile that flits across her own face when he kisses his daughter carefully on the forehead. It’s also the color that flares up inside her when John says he and Alex are trying again, and the color she pushes down as he vows not to give her opinion because the color is one that tells people to wait. She’s going to let John decide whether or not this color is one he wants to listen to.

It’s the color of the lighting in the photos that Eliza shows her, the sparkle that reflects off the jewelry in the background of the picture that focuses on the ring that Alex picked out for John, and it’s the color she knows she’ll have to keep locked tightly inside her mouth because she’s always been terrible at keeping secrets.

It’s the color of the brushstrokes across the page of the watercolor she’s just finished and is about to post on Instagram when she sees the color in the sunset of a photo that appears at the top of her feed. It’s the color of the caption, the three simple words that make her heart sing with the color, the _I said yes_ and the happily ever after that John and Alex get to have, and everything is right.

_Finally._


End file.
